The World Forgot
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Lucas was in love. His true love betrayed him, and his daughter. Will he ever let her back in? But more importantly, will she ever come back? BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! Me again, this time with a multi-chapter Brucas fiction! Love me or hate me? Let me know! Starts off three years after season 4. (Leyton wasn't going on at the time.) **_

_**Enjoy and R&R!**_

It was early morning when Lucas Scott sat alone. He stared blankly at the flickering laptop screen in front of him. His mind racing. It was his daughter's third birthday. If you asked Lucas, Kaylee was the best thing that ever happened to him. She had dark blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and her mother's smile.

He smiled at the thought of his daughter. He had decided a long time ago, that after he published, "An Unkindness of Ravens." He would write a novel about his daughter. But now came the hard part in the story. A day that pained him to think about.

_**-Flashback- **_

_He sat alone, watching TV. But he wasn't really paying attention. He had a lot to think about lately. His three month old daughter, his family, his life. He didn't even notice his dig was scratching at the door. "Fine! Jinx I'm coming!" He shouted, making his way down the stairs to let his golden retriever out. _

_He swung open the screen door and looked down. There she was. His three month old baby girl, in her car seat, wrapped in a blanket, outside on his front steps. He was in complete shock. That didn't make sense, why would she just leave her here? He thought. He gently picked her up out of her car sea and cuddled her to his chest as he found a note in the car seat. On it read, _

_Dear Lucas, _

_I know I said I could handle it. And I'm sorry that I have to do this, it's just...I'm not ready to be a mother. I am so sorry for anything I've done to you or Kaylee. Please don't call me. She would be better off with you. I love you, and Kaylee. Please take care of her well. _

_Brooke._

_xoxo _

Lucas got up from his laptop and walked to his daughter's bed, where she still lay asleep. He gently pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead. She stirred and Lucas smiled. "Daddy loves you alright?" Her eyes flickered open and she smiled warmly at her father. "Daddy!" She said happily, hugging her father tightly. "Do you know what day it is daddy?" She asked, and he shook his head. "It's my birthday!" Lucas chuckled. "That it is my little girl. You excited?" Kaylee nodded eagerly. "Alright baby girl, let's go." He said playfully, throwing her over his shoulder.

Kaylee laughed as her father ran down the hallway and into the kitchen with her over his shoulder, spinning her around and around as he went. When he finally placed her down, she pouted. "Daddy! Again, again!" Lucas shook his head. "Maybe later baby. Right now, daddy has to make you breakfast." Kaylee gasped. "Toast please!" She said, and Lucas smiled.

He walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast for them, their normal routine for three years now. Kaylee walked in and sat on a stool beside the counter. "So, what do you think you got for your birthday?" Lucas asked, and Kaylee smiled. "I don't know. But I wanted Barbie dolls!" Lucas chuckled. "And I'm sure somebody got them for you." Kaylee gasped. "Grandma?" Lucas shook his head. "Maybe." He answered, and Kaylee smiled.

Lucas had invited all his friends and most of his family to Kaylee's birthday party. He was in his room, getting dressed when he knocked something off his dresser. The picture of Brooke. And once again, his heart broke.

_**-Flashback-**_

_He woke up. But it wasn't in his bed. He looked beside him and there he found, Brooke Davis. Wait, his best friend Brooke Davis? What the hell happened? Then he felt the hangover kick in. And he realized it. _

_He had had a one night stand with his best friend. _

_He rolled over and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes, and soon they were filled with fear. "We didn't..." She began, and she realized she was naked under the covers. Lucas looked at her sympathetically. "Ooh...my head!" She exclaimed, resting her head on the pillow again. Lucas looked at her blankly, still partly shocked. _

Lucas knew then that he was in love with her. He was just to terrified to admit it. But now she was gone forever. And there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed to himself in the mirror once more as he realized he was another broken heart that the world forgot. He buttoned up his shirt and walked out of his room, where his daughter was already dressed in her pink sundress.

"Daddy! You look nice!" She said happily, getting up and skipping over to him. "Well, Kaylee girl..." He said, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "You, look beautiful." Kaylee smiled at her father and combed his hair with her tiny fingers. Lucas smiled at her. "I wish mommy could be here." Kaylee said, and Lucas's heart started to race.

He knew what he did was wrong. He had told his daughter all her life that her mother had died, in a car accident apparently. But the truth was, he just didn't want her to live with knowing her mother didn't want her and abandoned her on his doorstep.

Lucas smiled at her again. "Me too, baby. Me too."

Soon, most of the guests arrived including Nathan, Haley, James, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Karen, and Lilly. Kaylee was excited to have some playing time with Lilly, who she had become best friends with. Jenny also joined them in playing with Kaylee's new toys.

A pregnant Peyton smiled at them playing on the floor. "Lucas, she's beautiful." She was warmly, and Lucas smiled at her. "I know, I still can't believe I made that." Peyton giggled as she rested her head on her husband, Jake's, shoulder. Jake smiled and kissed her forehead, and Lucas smiled at their affection. But all it did was remind him of Brooke.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_What do you mean?" He asked, his spine still tingling, his heart still racing. "I mean I'm pregnant." Lucas looked at her seriously. "And...It's mine?" He asked, and she glared at him for a moment before nodding. "It could only be yours." He felt faint, like he would collapse. "Lucas, I'm scared." She whispered, and he hugged her tight. _

"_I know, Brooke. Me too. But we'll get though this, I promise." She nodded. _

And his heart once again broke at the broken promise.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**So? How was it? I know this story line has been used before and it's kinda like what Nikki did to Jake, but tell me if you like it!**_

_**Thanks and R&R! **_


	2. He Finally Realized

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thank you SO much for the reviews, here's chapter two! Please R&R!**_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Please, Brooke we can work this out!" He yelled to a very upset and very pregnant Brooke Davis. "Work what out?! That I'm having your frigging kid that I don't want?!" Lucas looked at her; it seemed her once warm and vibrant heart had frozen solid. "You, don't want her?" He asked, and she looked away. "I don't...I don't know anymore. Were so young and I have my whole life ahead of me and Clothes over Bro's is launching and I..." _

_He looked at her. _

"_I don't know if I can do it." _

Lucas sighed as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw on an undershirt. He sighed as he looked at the picture of Brooke on his nightstand. If only she knew what she was missing. Or what she had missed. Kaylee's first steps, first word, first smile.

She missed everything.

He helped his daughter into her footie pajamas and tucked her into bed. He smiled down at her, and Kaylee spoke up. "Do you think mommy thinks about me in heaven?" She asked, and once again Lucas's heart stared to race. "I know she does baby girl." He lied. He hated lying to his daughter. But for now it would have to do. "Will I go to heaven someday?" Kaylee asked, and Lucas smiled down at her. "Someday, a very long time from now." Kaylee smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Night night daddy." She said, snuggling under the covers. "Night sweetheart."

He kissed his daughters forehead and walked into his room. He lied down on the pillow and sighed, wishing she was lying next to him. But she hadn't been there in three years. Lucas felt a tear stain his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. Men aren't supposed to cry right? But Lucas felt like he had no other choice, and cried himself to sleep.

Kaylee lied alone under her Disney Princesses covers. She smiled at the thought of her mother in heaven. And she hoped she was happy. She brought her hand from the covers and blew a kiss out the window. "I love you, mommy." She whispered sadly.

Lucas woke up early the next morning. He quickly looked to his right, hoping she would be lying beside him. But of course, she wasn't. He sighed sadly and started up at the ceiling. His thoughts were soon interrupted by little footsteps running down to his room. "Hey daddy!" Kaylee said, jumping on his side of the bed.

"Hey pretty girl. How'd you sleep?" He asked, wiping the bangs away from her face. Kaylee smiled. "Good! I had a dream about mommy!" Lucas smiled sadly. "Really?" She nodded. She looked sadly at her father. "I miss mommy." She confessed, and Lucas smiled at her. "Me too." He whispered, and Kaylee cuddled into his chest. "But daddy loves you baby girl. You know that right?" Kaylee smiled. "Yeah. And I love you!" Lucas smiled and starting tickling her sides. "You better!" Kaylee giggled.

Karen had taken Kaylee for the day so Lucas could have it by himself to write. He didn't get much time alone anyways. But now it was time to write about Brooke Davis, Kaylee Marie Scott's mother. He sighed as his fingers grazed the keyboard. He was struggling to write something amazing about her, something breathtaking. He hadn't seen her in so long.

He finally thought he'd found the words.

_Okay, how do I describe Brooke Davis? Beautiful, brilliant and brave and not afraid to take chances in life. Like I've said before, Brooke Davis was destined for greatness, even if it was without me. Brooke Davis knew exactly what she wanted, until I got in the way. Until our daughter got in the way. _

_I just wish, she would have called. We could have talked it over you know? But I can understand why she didn't. She was scared. And to tell you the truth, so was I. I had no idea what to expect. But now I have my beautiful baby girl. And no one will ever change that. _

He scanned the words, hoping to find some guidance from his own thoughts. Nope, nothing. He started to type again before a pop up came up.

_**Brooke Davis would like to start a video conversation with you. **_

_**Accept Decline**_

Lucas was in shock. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't speak. He hadn't seen Brooke in years. Why was she coming up now? Did she want Kaylee? Did she regret things? There was only one way to find out.

He pressed accept and waited.

All he saw was pitch black and a few words that he couldn't make out.

**Disconnected. **

Lucas threw himself back into his seat, his mouth still open with shock. He stroked his hair back and groaned picking up his laptop and throwing it across the room, it hitting the ground and breaking.

His anger was now raging inside of him. All of these years of nothing from her.

He soon found himself crying again. He wiped away his tears and swore at himself. He needed to get over her. Move on. Just move on. It was easy to say, hard to do. He got up and picked up his broken laptop, placing it on his desk and threw himself on his bed.

He had claimed for three years he didn't love her. He was lying to himself, deluding himself. He sighed as he rested his head on his pillow. He finally accepted it. He loved Brooke Davis. He had always been in love with Brooke Davis.

He picked up his cell phone and went through his call list. He found Brooke's number, and soon he was shaking. Involuntarily, he pressed the talk button to dial her number. He held the phone up to his ear and soon heard a voice on the other end. Her voice.

"_Hello?" _She asked, and he felt paralyzed.

"Brooke, Brooke it's me, Lucas." He said after a little while.

And he heard the line click on the other end. She had hung up. And given up. He knew in his heart she wasn't going to come back. He just couldn't accept it.

He lied on his bed again and stared at the ceiling. And once again, Lucas Scott was a broken heart that the world forgot.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**2**__**nd**__** chapter! Love it? Hate it? **_

_**Question: In what chapter should Brooke come back, if she does? **_

_**Thanks and R&R! **_


	3. Stinging Tears

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Heyy! Thanks SO much for reviewing! Here's chapter three! **_

The next day was normal once again for Lucas. Pick up Kaylee from daycare, and then go to the park. Kaylee loved the park. She had also made friends with a little boy that was there often, Tyler. Kaylee smiled happily when she saw her friend in the sandbox, and raced over to him. Leaving Lucas and Tyler's mother, Cassandra, to talk.

Cassandra and Lucas had become good friends. Often sharing tips on children, laughing and joking. Lucas had to admit, Cassandra was beautiful. And single. But he could never go for it. His heart was always with Brooke. It followed her wherever she went. If only he knew where.

He looked up and saw Kaylee smiling at him. He smiled back and waved. She giggled and looked back at Tyler. Cassandra smiled at Lucas, and he returned it. And once again his heart broke. Cassandra had the same smile as Brooke. He quickly looked away. He couldn't bear to see it. Seeing it on Kaylee was hard enough.

He soon left with Kaylee, leaving a confused Cassandra behind.

They arrived home and Kaylee was already asking questions about her father's depressed behavior. He told her everything was fine. Lying again. No, everything was not fine. Not without her.

He hugged his daughter before she ran to her room to play with her toys, as she did everyday after daycare. She ran to her room and he sighed, knowing he was torturing his daughter emotionally. He just didn't know what to do.

He sat on the couch and looked around. As he did for weeks after she left. He held his face in his hands and sighed tragically. He knew he had given up. He had tried to stay strong for his daughter, but now the guilt was eating away at him.

He stood up and paced around the room. Why was it so hard for him now? He had lived without Brooke for three years now! Why couldn't he let go and move on?

He looked up at the sun and saw it breaking on his face. He knew his broken heart could survive this. He was strong. He had to be. He smiled to himself and walked to his daughter's room to play dollies with her.

_**Meanwhile, In New York City. **_

Brooke Davis sighed as she stepped into her Clothes over Bro's office once more. She had a new meeting again. She sat down at her desk and waited for her name to be called. She pulled out her old sketches and flipped through them. Smiling at every one of them. She had done this. All by herself.

She pulled out her drawer and found a picture. She flipped it over. The picture of Her, Kaylee and Lucas in the hospital, the day Kaylee was born. She was cradling the newborn in her arms, Lucas smiling with his arm around her. Brooke broke into tears at the sight. She had to forget about them. Kaylee wasn't supposed to be with her. Brooke had no idea how to take care of a child. Or at least, that's what her mother thought.

"_Brooke, this cannot be happening! What about Clothes over Bro's? You are ruining a multi-million business here!" Brooke looked away from her mother. "I am not giving up on Kaylee. She's my daughter." Victoria stepped towards her. "Brooke, let's face it. You haven't exactly been the best mother to her. You know deep down in your heart that Lucas is better off with her." Brooke sighed with tears in her eyes. "Victoria..." She warned, but Victoria persisted. _

"_You are and will be a horrible mother Brooke Davis." _

_Brooke broke into tears. Her mother was right. _

_And only days after that, she had abandoned her baby girl on Lucas's doorstep, and headed to New York to start her business. Never forgetting them, no matter how hard she tried to. _

Brooke snapped out of her thoughts when her mother called her from the doorway. "Brooke? There ready for you." Brooke nodded and quickly wiped the tears away from her face, throwing the picture in the garbage. "Just forget." She whispered to herself as she walked into the meeting.

She pointed out some new curvy and strapless dresses to the executives, and they approved. "They also come in many colors. Such as blue, Purple, pink, yellow. And many more." They nodded. "Um...Brooke?" An executive, Marla spoke up. "We know that you specialize in fashion, but we see you always come up with clothes for adult woman and men, what about children?" She asked, and Brooke questioned herself.

"I don't know...I guess I never thought about it." Marla nodded. "Brooke, do you have any children?" She asked, and Brooke's heart started to pound. She felt her throat dry and tears sting her eyes once more.

"No. No I don't." She whispered.

_**Back In Tree Hill...**_

Lucas smiled as he tucked in his little girl. Kissing her forehead and asking her what story she would like him to read to her. She picked Cinderella and Lucas smiled. Kaylee's favorite book was Cinderella. He flipped it open and started to read.

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess..." _

Lucas began and Kaylee smiled. She looked at him. "Do you think Mommy's a beautiful princess?" Kaylee asked, and Lucas sighed. He nodded. "Yeah, I do baby girl. But guess what?" Kaylee smiled. "What?" She asked, and Lucas smiled at her. "So are you." Kaylee giggled as Lucas tickled her from under the covers.

He continued reading Cinderella, and he was stunned by now much the book reminded him of Brooke.

_**In New York...**_

After Brooke had finished the meeting, she arrived home to her one bedroom suite. She sat on the couch and found the children's clothes sketches they had been working on. Brooke sighed. She knew she was breaking her daughter's heart, and Lucas's heart was already demolished.

Brooke felt the tears again. She didn't know what to do. Her mother was consistently telling her she wasn't good enough, that she would never amount to anything. But she was already something, a mother.

And now she realized what she wanted more then anything in the world.

Her family.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Heyy! Thanks for reading! Please review I LOVE them! You guys are awesome!**_


	4. Mistakes and Regrets

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys rock! **_

_**Here's chapter four! **_

It seemed surreal. One moment she wanted to forget about her family, the next, she was craving them. But would Lucas let her back in? It had been three years since she saw his handsome face or felt his touch. Maybe he had moved on.

Maybe.

She sighed as she walked into her mother's office. About to tell her what she had been dying to say for three years now. She took a deep breath and walked in. Her mother looked up at her. "I'm going back to Tree Hill." Victoria stood up. "Brooke, your making a mistake." Brooke shook her head. "No, Victoria! The mistake was listening to you in the first place!" Victoria looked at her sternly.

"You think that was a mistake? Try having a one night stand with your poster boy of a friend and getting knocked up by it." Brooke looked away. "Some could say the same about you and dad." Victoria sighed. "Brooke, face it. This is the life. When you go back your daughter won't even notice you or care about you. And then you'll realize you made a mistake by going back."

Brooke shook her head.

"I'll tell you what a mistake was!" Brooke started, and Victoria looked at her. "Loving my mother." Victoria scoffed, and Brooke ran out of her office, tears in her eyes again. How could her mother not love her? And that's when she realized, she had done the same to Kaylee.

"Oh god what have I done?" She whispered to herself, running out of the building.

_**Meanwhile, In Tree Hill...**_

Lucas was having trouble sleeping. Tossing and turning all night. As he had done every night since Brooke left. But this time was different; he felt a sudden warm feeling in his heart, like somewhere in the world someone was realizing something. Getting something that they desperately wanted.

He could only hope it was Brooke.

He smiled to himself when he heard little footsteps quietly creeping down the hall. "Daddy..." Kaylee whispered, and Lucas smiled and sat up. "Yes Kales?" He asked as Kaylee walked hesitantly closer to the bed. "I had a bad dream." She whispered, and Lucas smiled again. He lifted the covers beside him. "Come on in baby girl." He said, and Kaylee happily jumped in bed beside her father.

She snuggled up against his chest and Lucas wrapped his arms around her, protecting his daughter from evil dreams, as he told her. Kaylee broke away and looked at him sadly. "Do you think mommy's alright?" Kaylee asked, and Lucas nodded. "Yeah, baby...I promise, your momma's gonna be alright." Kaylee flashed her dimples at her father and his heart broke.

Brooke's smile.

_**Meanwhile**_...

_Brooke Davis sat alone on a plane. Her mind and heart screaming. That simple photograph was all she had. The one she had thrown out, was now in her hand. She was shaking heavily as she looked out the window. She knew that in a matter of hours, she would see her child's father, and her baby girl. Well, now she would be a toddler, but that didn't matter. _

_She sighed and tried to relax in her seat. When the announcers voice came on, her eyes shot open. She never knew the words, _

"_We are now arriving in Tree Hill, North Carolina, could be so beautiful. _

That had been yesterday. Now she was taking the most important step, the confrontation. She pulled on a dark ripped pair of jeans and a Hollister t-shirt. She brushed her hair and smiled to herself in the mirror.

She had crashed at Nathan and Haley's last night, and now she knew how hard it would be with a three year old.

"No, James do not touch the doggie food!" Haley snapped at her three year old son, who was happily picking up the dog food and throwing it. He was about to reach for it again before Nathan took him into his arms. "Jamie...are you not listening to mommy?" He asked, and Jamie nodded. "Nope!" Nathan shook his head and placed him down. He walked over to his wife and whispered, "Good Morning." Before kissing her.

Brooke knew that that could have been her and Lucas. And it should have been. And hopefully, in a couple hours, it would be. Just her, Lucas and Kaylee. A family again.

"Okay, you guys are seriously making me so lonely!" Brooke cried, walking out of the bathroom where she saw Nathan and Haley making out. They broke away and Nathan chuckled. "You want a turn?" He asked, and Haley smacked his chest. Nathan looked at her. "What? I was talking about you and her." Brooke and Haley rolled their eyes. "Eww!" They both exclaimed.

Haley slipped out of Nathan's arms and sat down at the table beside Brooke. Haley placed her hand on Brooke's knee and she smiled. "You ready?" Haley asked, and Brooke nodded.

Brooke held her coat tighter as she walked the familiar streets of Tree Hill, stopping at places along the way that she remembered. Her old house, Lucas's old house, Peyton's. She sighed as she stood in the very same spot she had stood four years before, crying her heart out at the man she knew that deep down, she loved.

"_**Because you, kink your eyebrows, when you're trying to be cute. You quote Kamu even though I've never actually seen you read. And because you miss your parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my whole life, and they've both been with you. I mean that's gotta mean something right? And because, were both, gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." **_

"_**You did pretty good." **_

She sighed to herself one last time as she stood on Lucas's doorstep, as she had done three years before. She hesitated, and soon tried to turn away. She stopped herself. Because if she did, she would be just like her mother. Selfish. Brooke rang the doorbell and waited.

And soon the door creaked open.

They locked eyes. Hers filled with sadness and weary, his with shock.

Brooke felt a tear roll down her cheek. Lucas resisted the urge to wipe it off. She sighed as she spoke. "I missed you..." She whispers, and he can't take it anymore. He knows he loves her, and he knows what she wants. But she had abandoned her. Left Kaylee for him and took off for three years. He had never expected to feel angry when she showed up, but now he was.

He backs up and slams the door in her face.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Don't hate me! Please R&R I love them! **_


	5. Knowing Later

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are insanely awesome!**_

_**Here's chapter 5!**_

Brooke sighed as Lucas slammed the door in her face. "I guess I deserved that..." She whispered to the door. She saw Lucas turn away from the door and walk down the hallway. Brooke knocked quietly on the door. "Lucas...please, let me explain!" She yelled. No response. She sighed again and walked off their porch.

She knew where she needed to go to feel better. Her best friend's house. But then again, she hadn't seen her in three years either. Last time she heard from her, Jake and her were engaged. She walked the streets to Peyton's house and knocked on the door.

"Jake! Could you get that?" She heard Peyton yell, and footsteps walking to the door. The door opened and Jake smiled. "Brooke...what are you doing here?" Brooke smiled as well. "I came back for my best friend and my daughter." She conveniently left out Lucas. Jake nodded. "Peyton! Someone's here for you!" He yelled, and soon a bigger version of Peyton arrived at the door.

Peyton sighed as she wobbled over to the door. It wasn't easy to walk being seven months pregnant. "Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke whispered, and Peyton sighed again. "What do you want Brooke?" She snapped, and Brooke knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm here to apologize." Peyton scoffed. "Well, you're at the wrong house. Doesn't your daughter live alone with her father?" Brooke glared at her. "Yeah...about that..." She started, but Peyton interrupted.

"No! Brooke, I cannot believe you would do something like that! I mean I always knew you could be mean but this..." Brooke shook her head. "Peyton...it wasn't like that I..." Peyton scoffed. "Oh, it wasn't like that? So it wasn't like you abandoned your little girl on your ex-boyfriends porch because you were too selfish to take care of her? Huh?" She asked, yelling. Jake walked between the two girls. "Peyton..." He warned.

Brooke just turned and started to walk away.

"Yeah, go ahead and disappear Brooke. It's what your good at." She yelled from the doorway, and Jake ushered her inside.

Brooke stepped onto the street once more and headed back to Nathan and Haley's. When she arrived, she found herself alone. She sat down on the couch and cried. She knew she had made a mistake, a really big one. But she wanted her family back, her friends back,

Her life back.

Not long after, she heard the front door open. Nathan, Haley, and Jamie had arrived home. Brooke quickly wiped away her tears before they walked in. Jamie ran to Brooke and hugged her. "Hey Aunt Brooke!" He said cheerfully. Brooke smiled. "Hey Jimmy-Jam." She whispered, and he broke away from her. "Are you okay Aunt Brooke?" He asked, and Brooke nodded.

Haley whispered to Nathan to take Jamie outside so they could talk. He did just that and Haley sat down on the couch beside Brooke. "How'd it go?" Haley asked, and a single tear fell from Brooke's face. "That bad huh?" Haley asked, and Brooke nodded. "Why? Why did I have to do that? I am such an idiot!" She cried, and Haley hugged her. "No, Brooke. You are not an idiot. You just made a mistake. Lucas will get over it sooner or later."

Brooke nodded. "Probably later. He slammed the door in my face." Haley sighed. "Well, maybe it's just too hard for him right now. You know, there wasn't a moment when you were gone that he didn't miss you. He talked about you almost everyday." Brooke sniffled. "Really?" She asked, and Haley nodded. "I guess I'm just scared of my own mistakes." Haley smiled. "B. Davis, there's nothing to fear. So go, try to talk to Lucas again, maybe he'll reconsider." Brooke sniffled. "And if he doesn't?" Haley smiled. "Well, then I got your back."

Brooke nodded and hugged her friend once more.

And again, she found herself at Lucas's doorstep. She wiped away her tears as she knocked once more. She heard little footsteps running down the stairs and opening the door.

Brooke looked at her. Kaylee, her daughter. The little girl she hadn't seen in three years. Kaylee had seen pictures of Brooke, but Lucas had told her she was dead. But for now, Kaylee was oblivious to the woman standing above her.

"Hello?" Kaylee asked, and Brooke kneeled down to her height. "Hey, Kaylee. Is your daddy in?" Kaylee nodded happily. "Daddy! Somebody's at the door for you!" She yelled, and ran down the hallway.

Soon, Lucas appeared in the door. He sighed when he saw her. She still took his breath away. But now wasn't time for flirting, it was time for answers. He leaned against the door way and glared at her as she rose t his height. "What do you want Brooke?" He asked, and she looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I want my family back." She whispered, and Lucas scoffed. "Brooke, you didn't want us before, why would you want us now?" Lucas asked, and Brooke sighed. "Lucas, I made a mistake. I was so young and I had no idea what to do. And I know, I shouldn't have left the way I did. But now I know I've made a mistake. So, please...let me back in..." She ended, her eyes watering heavily.

Lucas stopped leaning and stood up straight. "You know, there wasn't a day when you were gone that I didn't miss you. That I didn't love you. I waited for three goddamn years by that phone, and it never rang once from you. And Kaylee, god Kaylee, when she asked who her mama was, I didn't know what to say. So you know what I told her?" Brooke shook her head.

"I told her you were dead. I couldn't live with my daughter knowing that her mother didn't want her. Didn't have time for her in her multi-million fashion business crap." Brooke's tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Lucas..." She started, but he interrupted her.

"Why, Brooke? Why would you come back now?" He asked, and she wiped away her tears and sighed. "Because I knew I had made a mistake!" She yelled, and Lucas continued. "Oh...you realized you made a mistake three years after the fact! You should have known you were making a mistake when you left my daughter on my front porch, in the freezing cold!" He screamed, and Kaylee ran down the hallway.

"Daddy..." She whispered, and Lucas's voice got softer. "Kaylee, go to your room okay? I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and ran into her room.

"Lucas, I am sorry for what I did. But I need you and Kaylee in my life!" Lucas shook his head. "You're not getting her. You abandoned her, remember?" Brooke shook her head. "Lucas..." Lucas snapped. "Do you regret it? Huh?" He asked, and she was speechless. Of course she regretted it. But if she hadn't of done it, she wouldn't have Clothes over Bro's. She just stared at him, wiping away her tears.

"You know what? Forget it." Brooke shook her head. "Lucas..." She said, but Lucas interrupted.

"You're dead to me anyway." He yelled before once again, slamming the door in her face.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know, Brucasers hate me now right? Well, no worries! **_

_**I promise Brucas soon! **_


	6. Making Amends

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Heyy! Me again. Sorry I haven't updated a lot. But here's chapter six!  
Enjoy!**_

A twenty-two year old Brooke Davis sat at her desk. She started writing. She knew that Lucas was never going to forgive her, at least for now. She pulled out her pen and a piece of paper, and began writing, like she had done eighty-two times before during the whole summer vacation, and the one she had written telling him she was leaving. But this time she wasn't writing eighty-two letters, she was writing one. The one that would hopefully win back her family.

She wrote quickly, grasping the pen tightly and pressing it hard onto the paper. She wrote about love, loneliness, and hatred. All the things that she was feeling, or had felt. She wrote about Kaylee, her beautiful daughter Kaylee, and how she knew she was breaking her little girl's heart, even though she couldn't remember her. She wrote about how much she loved him and trusted him...wanted him. She wanted her beautiful baby girl with those big crystal blue eyes and the man that had given his child those beautiful features.

When she was finished, she slammed the pen down on her desk. She didn't mean to sound so violent; she was merely trying to make her letter feel like it had emphasis, even if Lucas didn't know.

She slid the letter into the envelope and licked it shut. She flipped it to the front side and began tearing up. She was writing his address. A thing she had done a million times, but this time, it meant something more. She smiled at it when she was finished, but it wasn't a real smile, it was fake. She knew it was fake. She started to feel the tears sting her glassy eyes once more, and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She felt a slow tear make its way down her cheek and fall onto the envelope. She quickly wiped others away and brushed her hair with her fingers. She finally worked up the courage to move, and made her way to her family's house.

The cold air was making her tears feel colder. She practically ran to Brunette Street. She found his house and prayed no one would see her. She tip-toed to his door and quickly slid the letter under, before quickly walking away from the door. She heard a little voice yell, "Daddy! A letter!" And Brooke picked up her pace. She crossed the street just as Lucas opened the door to see who had dropped it off. He didn't see anybody until he saw that glimpse of long brown hair flowing in the wind, and he automatically knew who it was.

He thought of calling out to her, but stopped himself. He would have to read what was in the letter first. He closed the door and picked up the letter. He smelt it. Yes, defiantly Brooke. It had that perfume she wears. He sighed as he sat down on the couch and tore the envelope open, his daughter cuddled up by his side watching TV.

He began to read. Some parts made him chuckle, others made his heart race, and some made him feel world-weary. He smiled as he saw the familiar signature at the bottom. He knew he had made a mistake. And she had recognized that she had too. Now, Lucas Scott didn't want to fight, now, he wanted Brooke.

He practically threw on his coat, and put his daughters on. He knew he was fixing a mistake, and he had to face up to it. Lucas Scott was not perfect, far from it actually. But what was perfect was his family, a thing he hadn't had in three years, and he was going to get it back today.

He placed his daughter on his shoulders, as she requested, and closed his front door behind him. He walked down the crisp cold streets of Tree Hill looking for Brooke. There was a rumor that Brooke was staying with Nathan and Haley, but he wasn't sure. He headed down there anyways, playing with his daughter along the way. At one point Kaylee smiled down at him.

"Daddy, where are we going?" She asked, and Lucas smiled. "Were going to see Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley." Kaylee giggled and kicked her feet. Lucas smiled and chuckled. "Will Jamie be there?" She asked, and Lucas smiled again. Kaylee and Jamie were best friends. "He sure will be baby girl." He said, and Kaylee giggled again.

When he got to their front porch, he placed Kaylee down on the ground beside him. He kissed the top of her head and took her hand as he knocked on the door. Soon, Brooke answered. Lucas's heart almost stopped, as did Brooke's.

Brooke smiled at Lucas and then noticed Kaylee. Brooke smiled and kneeled down to Kaylee's height. "Hey, Kaylee." She said smiling. "Wow, your getting so big!" Brooke said smiling, and Kaylee smiled. "Yep! Daddy says that I'm gonna be taller then him soon!" Brooke giggled. "I bet you will baby girl." Kaylee looked at her father curiously. Lucas smiled at her, as if everything was okay and normal.

"Brooke, can we talk?" Lucas asked, and Brooke nodded. "Kaylee, go play with Jamie for a second okay?" Kaylee nodded, and Brooke kissed her forehead. Kaylee was confused. Who was this woman? And why was she kissing her? She ran into the kitchen and found Jamie with Nathan.

"What? You came back to kill me so I'll really be dead to you?" Lucas looked down painfully, as did Brooke. He walked closer to her and sighed. "Brooke, I am sorry. I am sorry I yelled at you and I am sorry that I have been keeping Kaylee from you. But you need to know something. There also wasn't a moment when you were away that I didn't love you. And sometimes, when Kaylee asks me if I still love mommy, I say yes." Brooke looked away.

"You love me?" She asked unsurely, and he smiled.

"Brooke Davis, just because you got pregnant with Kaylee by accident and left doesn't mean I stopped loving you. And I know that may seem presumptuous, but...I was in love with you since high school. Your hair, your beautiful glassy eyes and that smile...god...that smile." Brooke smiled at him.

"Kaylee has your smile. And every time I see it, it breaks my heart. Over the years she has reminded me so much of you in so many ways. And every time she does, I remember you, and I have no regrets. Nothing I would take back." Lucas stepped closer to her.

Brooke smiled wildly. "What are you going to tell Kaylee about me?" She asked sadly, knowing that Kaylee thought she was dead. Lucas shrugged. "I'll just tell her the truth. All of it. I'll tell her I'm sorry, but mommy had some things to work out by herself and daddy didn't want you to know." Brooke smiled. "I'll also tell her that I love her mother. Because I do, Brooke."

Brooke stepped closer to him and caressed his worn face. She knew she had caused him too much pain. Lucas smiled. He took her hand and held it. "You know, this broken heart can still survive, with a touch of your grace." Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

Lucas's hands rested on her hips and Brooke choked back a sob. He narrowed in closer and Brooke bit her bottom lip happily.

And their lips met.

All those years did nothing to decrease the passion. Their lips moved slowly, remembering each other's tastes, smiling through kisses.

They were completely unaware that Kaylee had been standing at the doorway the whole time. Kaylee stood there. Confused and weary.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Promised you Brucas, you got it! **_

_**Thank you SO much for putting up with me!  
Look out for chapter seven! **_

_**Please R&R! **_


	7. Breaking It

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Heyy! Thank you so much for putting up with me! **_

_**Here's chapter 7! **_

Kaylee watched sadly. She had no idea who this person was. And why was she suddenly with her father? She whispered his name a few times, but with no response. She finally worked up the courage to actually say his name, rather then whisper. "Daddy!" She yelled, and instantly Lucas and Brooke broke apart.

Kaylee ran behind her father's legs and held onto them tight, and Brooke giggled at Kaylee's cute gesture. "Who's that?" Kaylee asked, pointing to Brooke. Brooke's heart dropped. Her own daughter didn't know who she was. Lucas looked at Brooke sadly. "Um, Brooke can Kaylee and I have a minute?" He asked smiling, and Brooke nodded as she exited the room.

Lucas kneeled down to Kaylee's height and kissed her forehead. "You know daddy loves you right?" He asked her, and she nodded. "I love you too daddy." She responded, and Lucas smiled. "Kaylee, daddy lied to you." Kaylee's eyes opened wide. "Daddy, it's not good to lie." She said, and Lucas nodded. "I know, Kaylee, I know. But daddy felt like he had to. And this is going to be hard for you to believe but..." Kaylee urged her father on.

"That woman is your mommy."

He saw Kaylee's eyes water and her little knees almost start to give way. "But...daddy, mommy's in heaven." She said, and Lucas sighed. "Daddy lied to you about that, and I'm sorry." Kaylee suddenly smiled. "So, I do have a mommy?" Lucas nodded. "Then where has she been?" Kaylee asked, and Lucas smiled. "Kaylee, your mommy had to work some things out for a little while, but now she wants you back, and she wants to be a family again."

Kaylee smiled. Lucas couldn't tell if she had understood or not. But she was one pretty smart three year old.

"Is that what you want pretty girl? For us to be a family again?" He asked, and Kaylee nodded sadly. "Ready to meet her?" Lucas asked, and Kaylee shook her head. "No? Why?" He asked, and Kaylee started crying. "Because daddy! I love you!" Lucas hugged his daughter. "Daddy loves you too, and he always will. But so will mommy. Come on now."

Kaylee smiled and nodded, and Lucas wiped away her tears. "That's my pretty girl. Come on." He said, taking her little hand and walking into the living room where Brooke sat on the couch. Lucas walked in hand-in-hand with Kaylee and Brooke smiled at the sight. Kaylee's eyes where filled with insecurity and fear but Lucas reassured her.

Kaylee dropped her father's hand and walked cautiously to Brooke. Brooke opened her arms wide and Kaylee slowly walked into them. Brooke knew that Kaylee probably didn't understand. Brooke held her tight and kissed her hair. "I love you baby girl." She whispered into her ear, Kaylee just nodded, not sure of what was happening.

Lucas, Brooke, and Kaylee soon headed back to their home. Kaylee ran to her room and shut the door once she got there, and left Lucas and Brooke alone. Brooke smiled and hugged Lucas. Something she hadn't done in three years. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and he did the same with her hips.

They soon felt themselves slowly moving. They were soon slow dancing in the living room. Brooke rested her head on his chest and he propped his chin up against her head. Lucas kissed the top of her head and Brooke smiled, holding back her stinging tears. She finally had him back, her life back, and her family.

And it meant everything.

"You know..." Lucas started, and Brooke took her head from his chest and looked deeply into his blue sea of eyes. "Now I can't let you go. You're a part of me now." Brooke smiled and leant up, she kissed him lightly. Lucas sighed pleasurably. "And I don't wanna know why we can't spend forever like this." Brooke smiled and rested her head on his chest again. "We can." She whispered.

Brooke took her head away again and Lucas smiled. He was about to speak, but Kaylee came trudging in. "Daddy! There's a spider in my bedroom!" She cried, and Lucas and Brooke broke apart. Lucas nodded. "A spider? Oh no!" He played along, and Kaylee nodded feverishly. "Okay, daddy will be there soon okay?" Kaylee nodded and ran down the hall once more.

"So much for forever, we can't even last five minutes without being interrupted." Lucas said chuckling. Brooke giggled as Lucas wrapped his strong arm around her. He kissed her forehead once again. "Anyways, I gotta go be the hero, I'll be back." Brooke giggled and kissed him again before he walked to Kaylee's room.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Lucas Scott kissed his daughter's forehead. It was her first birthday. Everybody was there, friends and family, neighbors and relatives, everyone but her was there. The one person he needed most in the whole world, never showed up. _

_He sighed as Kaylee struggled to blow out her candles. Lucas helped her and Kaylee giggled as the flames turned into small clouds of smoke. Lucas smiled, another fake smile. _

_Kaylee reached for her presents and Lucas helped her open most of them. Mostly toys and clothes, a few books here and there. Soon, every present was open. All except for one. He looked inside, no card. _

_Kaylee reached in and pulled out a toy. Lucas almost cried when he saw it. _

_A purple monkey. _

_And in that moment, Lucas knew exactly who it was. _

_**-End of Flashback- **_

Brooke walked down the hall and into Lucas's room. She gently opened the door, and walked inside, hoping Lucas wouldn't see her. She looked around at his license plates still over his bed, but the wall that used to hang many pictures of family was blank, all except for one sentence.

"_And I'm climbing the walls, because I miss, you." _

Brooke sighed. She didn't even hear Lucas walk in. "Brooke?" He asked, and Brooke turned around. "Oh, Lucas I was just..." She said, trying to think of an excuse. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Brooke, it's alright. Come here." He whispered, and she ran into his arms once more.

"You finally did it." She whispered, and Lucas broke away. "Did what?" He asked, and Brooke smiled as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"You finally saved me."

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Heyy! Thanks for reading! Please review, I love them!**_

_**Question: **_

_**Will Kaylee learn to love Brooke? Or will she forever push her away? **_

_**Learn in chapters to come! **_

_**R&R! **_


	8. It's Never Enough

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**You guys are awesome! Here's chapter 8! Please R&R!**_

After a while of kissing and cuddling, Brooke looked at her watch. She smiled. "I better get going before Naley has a spaz." She said, trying to get up from the bed, but Lucas pulled her down. "Nooo!!" He playfully said, rolling over and embracing her tightly on the bed. He rolled on top of her and Brooke giggled. "Mr. Scott! Behave!" She said playfully, and he shook his head.

"How can I possibly behave when your dressed so sexy?" He asked, his fingers grazing her t-shirt covered stomach. "Your one to talk Mr. Muscle Shirt." She said playfully, kissing him lightly. "But I really have to go." She said defeated, and Lucas groaned. She kissed him again and crawled out from under him.

She walked out of his room and walked into Kaylee's room, where she laid on the ground, playing with her new Barbie Dolls. "Kaylee?" Brooke asked, and her head shot up. "Kaylee, I'm gonna go home now okay?" Brooke said, and Kaylee nodded but didn't budge.

"Kaylee, are you okay?" Brooke asked quietly, walking over to her and kneeling down. Kaylee shook her head no. Brooke was starting to worry. "Hey, baby what's wrong?" She asked, and Kaylee looked at her. The three year olds eyes filled with hatred. "You stole my daddy!" She yelled loudly, with tears in her eyes. "You stole him! You took him away and now all he wants is you!" She yelled louder, before standing up and pushing Brooke out the door. "Get out!" She yelled, and slammed the door behind her.

Brooke stood at the door in shock. Lucas ran out of his room and saw Kaylee's door closed, and Brooke just staring at the door in front of her, tears forming in her eyes. Lucas walked over and hugged Brooke before she pulled away from him and kissed his cheek, before heading to the door.

She closed it gently behind her and Lucas sighed. "Kaylee? Can I come in?" Lucas asked, knocking gently on Kaylee's door, and soon he found her opening it. She knew she was about to be lectured, so she walked over to her single bed and sat down. "Kaylee, did you yell at mommy?" Lucas asked, sitting down beside her. Kaylee shook her head. "No, I yelled at Brooke. She's not my mommy." Lucas wanted to break down and cry.

"Kaylee..." He warned, but she continued. "Daddy, my mommy is in heaven!" Lucas shook his head. "Kaylee, we've been through this before." Kaylee shook her head. "No, daddy!" She yelled, then started to push him out the door. "Kaylee!" Lucas yelled at his daughter. She didn't listen and pushed him out the door.

Lucas sighed as he gave up and walked away from the closed door.

He had no clue what had gotten into Kaylee. He thought that having Brooke around would make her happy, instead, Kaylee was miserable. And he thought he knew why.

Kaylee muttered mean words as she struggled to put her pajama's on by herself. She put one leg in at a time and sighed to herself as it didn't feel right. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and sighed. "Go away daddy! I don't wanna talk to you!" Lucas sighed to the door. "Kaylee, please." He said, and Kaylee walked over and opened the door. She knew there was no point considering her daddy always won.

She opened the door and sat on her bed, where Lucas soon joined her. "Kaylee," He spoke softly. "Kaylee, I know this is hard on you. It's hard on me too, trust me, but just because we have mommy back doesn't mean I will love you any less. You're my pretty girl." Kaylee looked at him, her eyes cold. "You called Brooke pretty girl." Lucas sighed. "Kaylee, I will always love you. And nothing will ever, ever change that." He whispered, stroking her back as he kissed her forehead.

Kaylee nodded. Lucas chuckled as he saw her pajamas. "Oh, and Kaylee girl..." He said, chuckling. "You're PJ's are inside out." Kaylee giggled. "I thought it felt different." She said giggling. Lucas smiled and helped her.

Once Kaylee was read to and tucked in, Lucas lied down in his bed and phoned Brooke. _"Mmm...Hello?" _She answered, clearly dozing off to sleep. "Hey pretty girl. You okay?" She smiled to the phone. _"Yeah...just...tired." _Lucas chuckled. "Well, get used to it with a three year old running around. It's not easy." Brooke groaned and Lucas chuckled. _"I'm sorry, Lucas." _She said again, and the haunting memories flooded his mind once more. "Brooke, it's okay. I forgive you." Brooke smiled. _"I know you did. And I love you for that." _Lucas smiled. "Well, I love you too pretty girl. Try to get some sleep; I'll talk to you in the morning." Brooke giggled. _"Mmm...Goodnight Mr. Scott. I love you." _She murmured sleepily, and he chuckled. "I love you, too Brooke Davis." He said, and they whispered their goodbyes before hanging up.

Lucas sat alone in his bed, once again. He reached underneath his bed and flipped open his first book, "An Unkindness of Ravens." He flipped to the part about Brooke Davis.

"_She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave. In four years she had grown more than anyone I have ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday, and she doesn't even know it yet."_

Lucas remembered the look on her face when she first read it, staring out at the party people below on the ground, the stars twinkling in her eyes. Lucas fought himself not to lose it right there. And in that moment, he excluded everyone around him.

It was only him and her.

And that was the way it should always be.

The next morning, Kaylee woke Lucas up early by her singing. He got up and smiled as he saw her watching Aladdin, singing "A Whole New World." Lucas chuckled as he walked up behind her and picked her up, swinging her around and around, making her giggle and kick her feet with excitement and surprise. "Daddy! Stop it!" She yelled playfully, and Lucas set her down.

Karen had come over and taken Kaylee for the day, so Lucas invited Brooke over. They sat down on the couch and Lucas put his arms around her, and she moved closer into his chest. "Brooke, thank you." Brooke looked up at him confusedly. "For what?" She asked smiling, and he smiled back. For coming back. I couldn't have lasted another day without you." Brooke smiled as she remembered the moment she knew she wanted to be with him.

"_**Thank you, Brooke." **_

"_**For what?" **_

"_**For being here, and for helping, with Nathan." **_

_**She smiled at him. **_

"_**I don't know what I'd do without you." **_

"I love you, Lucas Scott." She whispered, and he smiled down at her and stroked her silky skin. "I love you too, Brooke Davis. So much...I have to ask you this..." He pulled away and reached into his pocket. He got down on one knee and smiled up at her, her heart started to race and her breath became heavy. He opened the ring, revealing a engagement ring, and Brooke was about to scream.

"Brooke Davis, I love you. You're the mother of my child, my best friend, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I know, we just made up, but Kaylee needs a mother. And I need you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is,

Brooke Davis...will you marry me?"

Authors Note:

_**I am SO sorry it took me SO long to update! **_

_**Well, here you go! **_

_**Please R&R! **_


	9. Never Came Back

Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Don't hate me! **_

_**Please R&R! **_

She sat on the uncomfortable plane seat. Squirming as a unfamiliar male sat down beside her. She sighed as she flipped open her cell phone to turn it off. A picture of Lucas and her. She shut her eyes as she held the end button, hoping this would all just go away. That she didn't just do what she thinks she did. That she is dreaming. But she's not.

_**Flashback: **_

"_**Brooke Davis, I love you. You're the mother of my child, my best friend, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I know, we just made up, but Kaylee needs a mother. And I need you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, **_

_**Brooke Davis...will you marry me?" **_

_**Brooke looked at him sadly. **_

"_**I...can't..." She whispered before running out the door. **_

_**Leaving a broken hearted and ashamed Lucas behind. **_

_**End of Flashback. **_

She just needed to forget, that's all. Just forget that she had ever gone back. Clothes Over Bro's was her world, not family. Kaylee didn't even love her. But Lucas had. Lucas had loved her. It was undeniable and true. But she knew that it was a lie, right?

Brooke Davis.

Her life was full of lies.

She groaned as she felt the kid kicking the back of her chair. She looked out the window as the Stewardess spoke. "We will be departing for New York City in approximately 10 minutes." Brooke sighed. She was leaving again. She was running away again. Anytime she had a problem, she would run. Always. She was close to running when she found out she was pregnant. But thankfully Lucas stopped the train from leaving the station.

But, why had she said no? She loved Lucas.

But that was never enough. Brooke knew that now. Love was never enough. Her mother had taught her that. And now she knew that she would never amount to anything. Her mother had been right. She should just die. Kaylee and Lucas would be better off. Clothes Over Bro's too.

Little did she know that her mother's devious plan had worked.

_**In Tree Hill...**_

Lucas lied on the couch for hours after she left. Crying. Pouting. Dying slowly inside. His life was withering away to nothing. What had he done wrong? Kaylee walked in and saw her father. Depressed. She looked at him sadly. "Daddy, are you okay?" She spoke softly, and Lucas nodded, lying. "Yeah, yeah daddy's okay baby." Kaylee nodded and walked over to her father.

Lucas sat up straight and placed Kaylee on his lap and held her tight. "You know daddy loves you, right?" He asked, and she nodded. "I love you too, dada." Lucas nodded and sniffled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you baby girl. It seems like everyone's leaving me nowadays." Kaylee kissed her father's cheek. "I'm not leaving dada. You know that." Kaylee looked around. "Where's Brooke?" She asked, and Lucas's heart dropped.

"Mommy's...gone, Kaylee."

Kaylee was stunned. She left? She was gone? It was exactly what she wanted.

Right?

Growing up without a mother as her father told her he had grown up without a father. Kaylee couldn't imagine not having her daddy around. But Brooke, Brooke was a stranger. But she was her mother.

Kaylee didn't know anymore.

_**At the Tree Hill Airport...**_

"We will be departing in five minutes." The stewardess said, and Brooke stiffed. Five minutes to make a choice that would last a lifetime.

She knew Kaylee would regret her. And Lucas would now love her anymore.

Brooke stayed on that plane.

And she never came back.

_**Authors Note**__**: **_

_**LAST CHAPTER! **_

_**Sorry, I just got bored with this one. **_

_**Thanks for reviewing! Love you guys! **_


End file.
